


Drabble #5 - “Why are you so annoying?”

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Birthday drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday List, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wants Stiles' jacket, he doesn’t want to give it to her.</p>
<p>Or Stiles and Lydia bicker at a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #5 - “Why are you so annoying?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt from otpprompts on tumblr: “Imagine your OTP sitting in a coffee shop together while the weather is getting colder outside. Person A wasn’t prepared for how cold it ended up, with only wearing a sweater, while Person B is bundled up in sweaters and jackets, and is enjoying their hot cocoa. Person A, even if they’re a whole other size than Person B, keeps trying to get them to give them a jacket, while Person B just giggles and pretty much teases them about not planning ahead, and finally decided if Person A buys them another hot chocolate and gives a kiss that maybe they’ll give them a jacket. Whether Person A agrees, or Person B keeps their word, is up to you.”
> 
> Dedication: For Eliza, twwolfimagines on tumblr. That page has been discontinued and I tried getting ahold of Eliza without much success, but as promised, here is her drabble. I hope she’ll have a chance to read it. Happy birthday, sweetie :)

“Why are you so annoying?”

Stiles shrugs his shoulders, smiling at the redhead from behind his mug of hot chocolate, his elbows on the table and his stance relaxed as he enjoys the moment. “It’s a gift.” Lydia snorts at that. “I don’t know why you’re complaining, you love it.”

“ _Right_ , that and I’m hot right now.”

“Technically, you're always hot,” he quips in response, amused with the situation.

She bends over the small table to slap his arm playfully before bringing her own mug to her lips, taking a sip of her tea and pretending that he’s not the reason she's blushing. “You know what I meant.”

“Well, it doesn’t make it any less true, now does it?”

“Stiles!” She looks at him in false shock because really, she should have been prepared for this.

It's their first year in college and because everyone is studying in different places around the country, they'd promised that the whole pack would get together for the winter holidays. Now it’s their first weekend back home, a few days away from Christmas, and Stiles invited Lydia for coffee to _catch up_ but Lydia has heard all about this new Stiles. He has grown more confident with the college experience and apparently he’s flirty now, and he’s determined to make his move to get _her_.

Took him long enough.

“You know,” she teases, “I still remember the young Stiles who would be a gentleman and help a girl out. What happened to him?”

He leans over the table slightly, wetting his lower lip. Lydia doesn’t know whether he does it on purpose or not. “He’s right here, smugly saying _I told you so_.” Lydia rolls her eyes and he chuckles. “This is all your fault, Lydia. I warned you that it would be cold today.”

She leans forward too. “And since when do I listen to you?”

“You don’t. Thus why you’re cold right now,” he says plainly, “and I’m so, so warm and cozy.”

Lydia scowls. “I hate you.”

Stiles winks at her. He actually has the audacity of winking at Lydia Martin. “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.”

She responds immediately, ignoring the way he’s working her up so easily. “Stiles, I can barely feel my fingertips and I’ve shivered twice in less than a thirty seconds. I’m freezing to death,” she dramatizes. “So can you please, please give me your jacket?” she begs with sparkly eyes and batting her eyelashes at him, cheeks rosy from the cold that started to settle itself on the late December afternoon.

“Sorry, Lyds. Not a chance.”

She pouts adorably and pulls her puppy dog eyes. "Please, Stiles?"

He finishes his drink. "Yeah, I'm not falling for that."

"But Stiles, I'm so cold," she murmurs, placing her hand on the table close to his and brushing her icy fingers on the back of his hand. "See?"

He lets her get away with that because he's missed her, he's missed physical contact with her and dammit, he's been craving it - more than usual - ever since their plans for the holidays were confirmed. But he'll be damned if he doesn't tease her a little more. Holding both her hands in his, Stiles revels in the way that Lydia sighs and her eyes flutter closed for a moment at the comfort of his warm touch. "If only you'd listened to me..."

She opens her eyes only to narrow them at him, scrunching her nose and pulling her hands away from him to place them around her mug. "Well, I didn't." She'd been careless and just a little too excited to see him again. She chose a good winter outfit; jeans and a cute sweater, boots, even a beanie, but she hadn't really taken into consideration how cold it would get as the day neared its end. It really was her fault. "And now I'm cold. So can you lend me your jacket, please?"

She pouts once more and Stiles takes a deep breath. He can only have so much control of himself. "Stop that."

Lydia tilts her head, feigning confusion. "Stop what?"

She does it again.

Stiles licks his lips absently. "Stop pouting."

"Why?"

"Because it's making me want to kiss you."

Her heart skips a beat. She wasn't expecting him to be so blunt about it, and to make matters worse she's almost positive that she's blushing far more than he is, and it isn't from the cold. "Is this the new and improved Stiles I’ve been hearing so much about?"

He shrugs his shoulders again but smirks nonetheless. "Is it working?"

They're doing this then. Alright. She ignores his question just to tease him further. "Stiles, I _really_ want your jacket."

He sees right through her, biting on his lower lip briefly. "I’ll tell you what.” He adjusts on his seat, sitting straighter. "You buy me another hot chocolate _and_ give me a kiss, and _maybe_ I’ll consider giving you the jacket."

Lydia raises an eyebrow, entertained. “Oh really? You’re making me pay for the jacket?”

“Yep.” Emphasis on the _p_.

“Is chivalry dead in this new persona of yours, or do you just find pleasure in being maddening?”

“I think you just answered your own question there,” he muses. “Who knows? Maybe it’ll get me somewhere.”

“Uh. I guess we’ll see.”

Stiles settles back on his chair, waiting for her move. “So? Do you still want the jacket?” Lydia thinks of saying no just to provoke him but then she shivers again. Stiles laughs at her. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Lydia glares at him for a moment before getting up from her chair without a word, just narrowing her eyes at him one more time. He still catches the smile that she tries to hide as she makes her way to the counter, hips bouncing more than usual with every step.

She’s back in just a few minutes, a paper cup in her hands instead of another mug. “Here. For the drive home. The tab is paid for, so we can get going.”

Stiles takes a sip of it promptly. Hot chocolate is one of his guilty pleasures. “Is it just a gesture of good will? Not for the jacket then?”

Lydia scowls before arguing. “Stiles, you have too many clothes on you. You can perfectly spare the jacket,” she mutters, leaning on the table and closer to him, still standing up.

Stiles smirks. “If having too many clothes on me is a problem, we can fix that easily,” he says, leaning in as well. “Wanna get out of here?” he teases, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Lydia only leans closer. “Are you gonna make me go outside without your jacket?”

“Are you gonna kiss me?”

And isn’t that the question.

Lydia glances down at his lips - almost out of habit by now -, her heartbeat accelerating of its own accord. She decides to do it because why deny it? She wants it too. Cupping his cheeks, she looks at him intently, not minding everyone else that’s on the coffee shop around them and loving the way that there’s a fleet second when doubt crosses his eyes. She feels the same way. Still, she leans in all the way, allowing her lips to brush his ghostly without breaking eye contact.

Just as Stiles is about to close the already almost nonexistent gap between them, Lydia grins and moves to kiss him on the cheek instead. Then she straightens back up, looking at him victorious. He wants to wipe her smirk away. “Aren’t you a fucking tease…”

“I can’t see why,” she chuckles. “But I believe I’m entitled to your jacket now.”

Stiles stands up himself until he's all too close to her. "I said I'd think about it, I didn't say I'd give you the jacket. Besides…” His hands move slowly until his fingers entwine with hers. “You don’t seem that cold to me.”

Lydia just stares up at him, unmoving. “But I am.”

He pulls her closer. “And is it the jacket you want?”

They ignore the way that a man on a table nearby clears his throat, obviously bothered by the scene. Lydia shakes her head. Her lips brush Stiles’ again. “I just want to get warm,” she says honestly. “Though I wouldn’t mind wearing your jacket.”

“I can think of other ways to warm you up. _Better_ ways.”

It’s what she’s wanted to hear for months. “How long are you staying in town?” she murmurs.

Stiles lets go of her hands to place his on her waist. “Until after New Year’s. You?”

She cups his jaw this time, one of her thumbs brushing the corner of his lips. “Me too. And when will we be back again? Together?”

“Easter,” he replies promptly. “Then summer.”

“We should make the most of it then.” She pauses for a moment as if deliberating. “Right?”

He rests his forehead against hers. “Lots of catching up to do.”

She nods before placing a chaste peck on his lips, gladly complying when he deepens the kiss. Neither looks too awestruck when they part, as if they were already counting on this to happen eventually. “Years, really.”

His voice comes out hoarse. “My place? Dad is still working.”

Lydia barely hears him but nods nonetheless, quickly gathering her things and shoving them into her purse as he watches her, amused. Before he knows it, she’s leading him outside and onto the cold street until they reach his Jeep.

“Not cold anymore?” he jokes.

“I’m starting to warm up,” she replies matter-of-factly. It’s not exactly a lie.

He gives her the jacket anyway. It isn’t until they’re halfway home that Stiles remembers that he forgot his hot chocolate back at the coffee shop, but it’s okay. Lydia makes it up to him in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review :)


End file.
